


Fade Out

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fade Spirits, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: Justice was always a part of their relationship, another partner Everett gave his love to as well. Though he never knew Justice as a partner who wanted, but Everett is willing to give him and Anders all they need.





	Fade Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> I'm not going to lie, it's been a while since I straight up smutted and even longer for a PWP (or very little plot). So I can't attest to how rusty my skills are, but I enjoyed trying to break it out for this Treat.

His knees would be sore later and his jaw ached, but Everett couldn't bring himself to care. His tongue worked over the hot skin in his mouth, following the pulsing veins and reveling in the groans he pulled from Anders. Anders's voice scratchy and like a tear of velvet that cut through the burning fog of lust and need that filled the room. 

Everett swallowed around the cock in his mouth, his throat contracted wet and tight around it. Fingers flexed just within his peripheral, little sparks of purple and blue surrounded by white exploded across the trembling skin. 

"Make-Maker's balls." Anders moaned, his voice trembled with him and Everett could feel the jump of the muscles in Anders's thigh beneath his hand. 

There was no good explanation of the events that got Everett on his knees and Anders's cock in his mouth, other than a mage needed a break from his crusade and pages of manifestos. It was important work that Everett supported whole-heartedly, but not when it ran you ragged and sleepless. 

Everett drew away with a lewd smack, the salted taste of Anders and the airiness of the Fade painted the back of his throat. A grin on his face and a trail of milky, drool dripped off his tongue. 

His hand replaced his mouth, running up and down the slickened length. Pale skin reddened from his attention and glistened with his spit and Anders's precum. The wet slick of the motion filled his room, accompanied by their heavy breathing and the light crackle of a waning fire. 

"Ev-Everett, fuck." 

Anders's fingers found their way into his hair, mussing what were once carefully laid strands of pure gold and Everett preened beneath them regardless. The calloused tips caught on the fluffed ends and tugged lightly at the knots created by sweat, his bangs pushed out of his face with care. 

"Mm, I prefer yours, love." Everett says, his head lowered further down and his tongue trailed through coarse strawberry-blond hair and along Anders' swollen balls. He mouthed at the plush orbs and nipped so lightly at the sensitive flesh, drawing a shaky breath from the man before him. 

Everett stared up enraptured by Anders's clouded, wide gaze on him. The mage focused on only him with those rich, brown eyes. How his long, golden red hair was plastered to his face and neck by sweat and there was no mistaking how much he was enjoying himself, not as he trembled and bucked. The soft loving look in his eyes, widened with a need for more. 

Everett adjusted his position, sitting taller on his legs and his glossed lips wrapped around Anders once more. His hand not on Anders, trailed down his stomach and his fingertips teased the mass of hair that led downwards. The digits continued down until he could rub against his own sensitive length, pressing down on the heated skin and his hips rocked up against it. The vibration from his muffled groan made Anders rock deeper into his mouth and he refused to move. The cock slid to the back of his throat instead and his throat worked to stop him from choking, more wet sounds slipped from him along with a greater flow of saliva and precum. 

Maker's breath. Everett's nerves felt on fire and he shivered himself, his insides felt impossibly hot while his spine prickled with a chill of pure pleasure. 

With his fingers still wrapped around the base of Anders's cock, Everett swallowed it down again until his soaked chin touched his thumb. Drops of clear liquid trailed directly from his lips down his fingers and he whined again against Anders, feeling the jerk of the body beneath him as it struggles to writhe in the chair. 

Those thin, meticulous fingers in his hair, seized down as he pulled back and swirled his tongue across the tip. His attention laved across every ridge and edge he could find, the taste of air perfumed by ozone suddenly so much stronger. 

Everett glanced up from beneath his long lashes, so certain to see a blizzard or flashes of lightning flitted through his room. Though he lost his smugness, as his eyes met the constant glow of blue beneath bronzed eyes. His stomach dropped lower and his cheeks prickled with far more heat and sensitivity. The taste of magic soaked on his tongue, while the air pulsates around them. 

Everett was quick to pull off, a trail of saliva followed him on his tongue before breaking as he stared wide at Justice. 

"Justice. I hadn't realized-" Everett didn't know how to finish. Not sure where they stood, not here with Justice down his throat. 

Justice was as much a lover to him as Anders, but never physically. Not since Anders had told Everett, Justice did not seek out such _distractions_. The closest he had gotten to touching Justice, was when they cuddled and kissed. The latter being a new arrangement as well. So to have the spirit insert himself in this moment...had Everett pushed Anders too far or had he hurt him? 

"You are thinking." Justice's voice boomed through the room, only further waning Everett's confidence. 

"I am, is Anders fine?" Everett asked, he moved to stand. 

"He is fine, but you were not told to stop." Justice growled, his hand in Everett's hair had never left and he tugged Everett forward between his legs. Everett let out a surprised sound, but didn't move and instead stared at Justice with large eyes. 

"Justice?" 

"I wished to see what Anders enjoys about this, he has allowed it so long as you wish to continue as well." Justice explained, his fingers loosened only slightly on Everett's head to show good faith. 

"Maker...okay, yes." Everett breathed out and pulled himself back towards the chair, his hands on Justice's hips and the fingers in his hair tightened again. He felt the pinch as strands were pulled taut and some even snapped, but it only distinguished one of Everett's lovers from the other and he found himself wanting once more. 

Everett licked his lips and swallowed hard, desperate to get rid of the dryness the shock had given him. Renewed, he started over. Sticky lips pressed kisses along Justice's cock, the tip of his tongue slid out to trace the blue-glowed veins. His throat burned with every breath, the magic in the air seeped in and made his head spin. 

"Justice?" 

"I am ready." Justice's voice seemed to tremble through Everett, even though he barely touched the spirit-possessed body. A light caress of lips against the warmed flesh that caused his own muscles to tense. 

With a deep breath, Everett worked his way back down his lovers' cock. Lips trailed against the sensitive skin and his tongue tingled as if he was licking Anders's fingers, after a bout of Chain Lightning. The taste hit him harder, filled his mouth with a strong lingering of dust and power. And Everett found himself floating, lost in the flavor and sensation of being surrounded by something so...foreign and immaterial. 

He felt every bob of his head and thrust from Justice, the spirits cries seemed to shake the room's walls and the floor out from under him. A constant humming filled his ears and he couldn't pinpoint if it was his own noises of pleasure or the hum of the Veil wavering around him. It was as if he licked a vein of lyrium and didn't know when to quit, and perhaps that was an apt metaphor for this very situation. He knew his jaw ached all over again and relished the hands twisted in his hair, being pushed and pulled and directed to what Justice wanted to experience. 

And then he hears his name echo, from the walls or in his ears he can't determine. He can feel Justice come down his throat, but doesn't know the taste on his tongue or how long it lasts until everything goes black. All he knows is it does. 

\----------------------

"..ove! Love!" 

Everett groaned, turning his face into the cool sheets of his bed. His head thumped in time with his heartbeat and he wished for it to stop, and it did as he felt the tendrils of magic leak into him. Only for it to overwhelm him and he quickly dragged himself over the side of his bed, head first into the chamberpot. 

"Maker's breath. I was so worried!" Anders's voice rang in his ears and he felt a hand rub his back, as he threw up whatever vicious liquid rested in his stomach. 

"What-" Everett croaked and his voice died off, he pulled himself back into the bed and laid against his pillows. He noticed how Anders was dressed only in pants, half-haphazardly put on and not laced in any way. "What--happened." He tried again. 

"Justice...we didn't realize he'd be too much. Though it should be noted, no one has ever tried to suck off a Fade spirit...at least no one I know of." Anders huffed and went through the motions of a healer, checking Everett's temperature with the back of his hand and his reactiveness. "How do you feel." 

"Better after the healing, but-" Everett licked his lips and rubbed the top of his mouth with his tongue, "I can't taste anything but dust and magic." 

Anders sighed, looked to the side. 

"That will probably last a while. I'm very sorry love." 

"It's okay, besides passing out and being able to taste nothing, I...I enjoyed it." Everett admitted and he realized he had, it was a strange experience and if they could find a way around him being overloaded he would love to share it with Justice again. 

"For the love of Andraste." Anders sounded exasperated, but Everett saw his slight smile. "How did I get you?" 

"By enamoring me." 

Everett leaned forward and caught Anders in a kiss, though Anders pulled away almost immediately. His face scrunched up at the taste and it was Everett's turn to sigh. 

"What about Justice? Is he okay?" Everett asked. 

"I think he is ashamed, but not opposed to trying again if that is what you want." 

"Good. I never want him to feel like he is unwanted here, either of you. I love you, Anders." Everett confessed and he reached for Anders, the healer allowed himself to be pulled down and beside Everett. And Everett saw the smallest glint of blue, from the murky depths of Anders's eyes. "And you as well, Justice."


End file.
